Behold the Beauty
Starring Roles *Samama (Angel) *Lifty & Shifty Featuring Roles *Lumpy *Sniffles *Giggles *Petunia *Flaky *Dororo Samama's (Angel) Pokemon (Special Appearances) *Ariados *Lucario *Latias *Manaphy *Azelf Plot Late at night, Lifty and Shifty were at their house, sleeping on their beds. Then, a shadowy, 2-pigtailed figure appeared in a Pokemon ranger outfit (same clothes as Kellyn's from "Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu"). The figure quietly went through Lifty and Shifty's window with a Pokemon named Ariados, crawling behind her. The figure and her Ariados searched around Lifty and Shifty's house until Ariados found something that the figure was looking for. What the Ariados found was a green diamond (a.k.a. an emerald) and the figure grabbed the emerald gently and ran quietly out of the window with her Ariados. In the morning, Samama (Angel) was on top of a tree with a case (that looks like an acorn). The case has blue gummies for her baby Pokemon, Prince the Manaphy. Lifty and Shifty appeared as they looked around for a bit, then saw Samama on top of a tree. Shifty asked if she saw a green diamond. Samama shook her head while saying, "No.". Lifty and Shifty were disappointed and walked away. Then, Shifty's right ear perked up, as a faint heartbeat noise was heard. Lifty was confused of what's going on with Shifty. Shifty turned quickly to Samama and shouted at her for stealing the emerald. Samama was scared and called out a Pokemon named Lucario to use Aura Sphere. A Lucario appeared out from the top of the tree and aimed an Aura Sphere at Lifty and Shifty. But, Lifty and Shifty dodged the attack. The Lucario's arm was hurt after that Aura Sphere. Samama was shocked to see what was happening to Lucario. So, she made a ranger sign of a Pokemon named Latias to take her and Lucario to the hospital. Lifty and Shifty ran after her also. When Samama and the two Pokemon got to the Hospital, Samama told doctor Lumpy that her Lucario's arm was hurt from Aura Sphere. So, doctor Lumpy had to call doctor Sniffles to help Lucario out. A few minutes later, Samama was in the waiting room with Giggles, Petunia and Flaky to cheer her up. Doctor Sniffles told Samama and the other girls that Lucario should be better tomorrow. Samama, Giggles, Flaky and Petunia was glad about that. An hour later, Lifty and Shifty were still in Happy Tree Town looking for Samama. Then, Shifty felt a strange energy and followed it. Lifty was worried about his brother and followed him. Lifty and Shifty found a white house that looked like a big fat tree. Shifty peaked through the window (followed by Lifty) and saw Samama holding her baby Pokemon, Prince the Manaphy, in her arms. Samama was also with Flaky, Giggles and Petunia. Shifty could hear through the window since he heard a heartbeat and sensed a strange energy. Samama was introducting her Manaphy to the girls. When Shifty and Lifty were peaking from the window, an alien frog named Dororo was on the top of the roof seeing what Shifty and Lifty were doing. Dororo shouted at the twins to stay away from Samama, or else one of her other baby Pokemon will kill them. Shifty and Lifty didn't believe that. Dororo was now depressed since Shifty and Lifty didn't believe him at all. Then, a Pokemon named Azelf appeared behind the twins and shot a Psybeam at Lifty. Lifty got shot by the Psybeam through the stomach. Half of his body was cut off, killing him. Shifty saw Azelf in fright and tried to run away. But, Azelf stopped Shifty by using Psychic and threw him on the ground a couple of times. Azelf gave a final shot and Shifty exploded. Samama and the girls heard the explosion and Flaky was scared. Samama called to Dororo on her capture styler to know what happened. Dororo told Samama what happened and Azelf went into the house (like a ghost). Samama told Dororo that it was because Azelf wanted to protect her. So, Dororo went back into Samama's house like a ninja. Later at night, the girls were sleeping in Samama's room. Then, Azelf appeared in her room and slept next to Samama. Deaths *Lifty got cut in half by Azelf's Psybeam. *Shifty exploded from getting hit on the ground a couple of times by Azelf's Psychic. Injuries *Lucario's arm got hurt from his Aura Sphere attack. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes